


Human Holidays

by Lumendea



Series: Timey Wimey Stuff [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Timey-Wimey, holiday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas special of the Timey Wimey...Stuff series. The Doctor and Rose celebrate Christmas as different points in their lives together during the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

Human Holidays

by Lumendea

Chapter One: Present

 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

 

AN: Another Timey Wimey for the holidays! Quick reminder that my second book The Iron Gate by J.M. Briggs is now available on amazon, nook and kobo as well as in paperback. If you enjoy my stuff then please buy my books.

 

………………………..

 

Every was still in the TARDIS as the Doctor found himself wandering towards the room he shared with Rose from the library. Even the lights were turned down low, but there was a sense of something in the air as the TARDIS hummed softly. The Doctor blinked in surprise as he entered his bedroom and found his fiancée lounging on the bed with a small photo album open in front of her.

 

Rose didn’t look up at him, her eyes were distant and sad as she studied the album. Holding back a sigh, the Doctor slipped up next to the bed to look over her shoulder. He was not surprised to see a picture of her, Jackie and Mickey alongside a few photographs of her and her family in the alternate universe. Leaning in a bit closer, the Doctor realized that they were Christmas photos and smiled when Rose turned the page to one of him and her right after he had regenerated into his current body.

 

“You're missing them,” he observed softly so he didn't startle her as he reached out and stroked her wavy hair. It was growing long again and he liked the way it tangled around his fingers. “I’m sorry Rose.”

 

Rose closed the album and sat up to look at him. She gave him a small forced smile, which only made his frown deepen. Shrugging weakly, Rose brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

 

“I knew that I'd miss them Doctor,” she whispered. “I still count days you know; try to keep track of the Earth calendar,” Rose informed him with a chuckle. “Guess I like to know how old I am and stuff. It would be Christmas now.”

 

The Doctor nodded with a soft smile on his face as he held out a hand and said, “Christmas it is then.”

 

Rose tilted her head and gave him a long look. She couldn’t quite read his expression and a prickle of suspicious was tickling the back of her mind wondering just what he had in mind. He just gave her his usual wide grin, which only made her smile. Nodding, she took his hand and let him pull her up off the bed. Smiling now, Rose kissed the Doctor's cheek.

 

“Do I need to change?” she asked with a smile.

 

Taking her hand, the Doctor squeezed it tightly and led her toward the control room answering her with, “Not for this.” He said nothing else as he took over the TARDIS controls and smirked.

 

The smirk drew Rose's attention back to him from the column and she asked, “What is it”

 

“Just you humans and your holidays,” he laughed as he shook his head, “You love to measure time and love any reason to celebrate.”

 

Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “That's not what Christmas is about.”

 

Shaking his head, the Doctor shrugged and counted, “According to you it is to celebrate a religious event that was put into place by the church to overshadow another traditional holiday,” he looked up at her, “We could go see the ‘real event' if you like.”

 

“No,” Rose said firmly cutting him off with a look, “I'm not going to argue this topic with you," she paused and smiled, “I've never really been religious Doctor, you know that, but to me

Christmas is a reminder to be kind and cherish the ones you love. One day a year that reminds us of what matters.”

 

“I don’t need a special day to remind me of that,” the Doctor told her gently, looking at her with soft brown eyes.

 

Rose blushed a little, but was unable to hold back her grin. The Doctor held back all the witty little remarks he was tempted to make. If the future mother of his children wanted a human holiday once a linear earth year for her, then he would give it to her. He grinned as the TARDIS stopped and he held out his hand for hers. The grin widened as Rose took his hand and he pulled her out of the TARDIS.

 

Blinking, Rose looked around with a muffled gasp. It was early evening and they had landed near her old school, one she hadn't seen in years and one she was sure should have been in

worse condition. Looking over at the Doctor, she frowned in confusion but let him pull her forward into the school. Finally, Rose looked away from the Doctor to look around the halls.

Adults and children were moving through the hallways toward the school's stage. Pulling her along, the Doctor took her to a pair of seats in the back row and sat down with a smug

 

Rose was still very confused as she looked around the room, until her eyes fell on Jackie Tyler sitting in the third row. Gasping, Rose covered her mouth with a hand and let the Doctor

hold on tight to the other.

 

“You're nine years old and about to sing carols,” he informed her in a soft voice. “Your mother called in several favors to be here that night.” Kissing her cheek softly, the Doctor gave her a moment before whispering, “I can't let you talk to her Rose, but I can let you remember how much she loved you. How much she does love you.”

 

She leaned against him as the lights dimmed and the children came out onto the stage. Rose's eyes darted between her small self in the angel costume and her mother, who was glowing with love and pride.

 

“Promise me that we'll see them when we can cross the void. I want to spend Christmas with my entire family.”

 

Nodding, the Doctor put an arm around her as they listened to the off key singing and the proud whispers of the parents. Rose was obviously the best, but he knew that he might be a bit bias.

 

“I promise Rose. When you want Christmas, you can have it.”

 

She turned her head to look at him and resting her head on his shoulder she asked, “Even if it is a silly human holiday?”

 

“Yeah, but then the kids are going to be half human,” he pointed out with a suffering sigh. “I guess I should accept that certain cultural aspects will be taught to them.”

 

“I'm glad you realize that.” Rose said with a chuckle before settling against his shoulder to watch the show and her applauding mother.

 

“Happy Christmas, Rose,” he whispered with a smile, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Doctor,” Rose answered, squeezing his hand tightly. “I love you too.”


	2. Future

Human Holidays

by Lumendea

Chapter Two: Future

 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

 

…………………….

 

Jackie Tyler smiled slightly as she looked over the massive tree in the center of the room. Everything around her was clean and gleaming with tinsel and small holiday knick knacks that filled their large living room. The usual fancy furniture was mostly pushed away to make room for the tree save for a loveseat, pair of overstuffed chairs and a sofa. In the fireplace a warm fire was roaring and the scene reminded Jackie of an advert that she had seen years ago in the other universe. She’d never really imagined that one day she’d have a holiday that looked like that.

 

Next to her, Pete took her hand and kissed her cheek tenderly. Her smile widened for a moment before she gave their son and daughter waiting by the tree a stern look after Tony tried to shake on the wrapped presents.

 

“Tony, you know we have to wait for your big sister,” Jackie chided him before looking over at her daughter Lily who was looking at one of the larger presents with her name on it.

 

The two children sighed and the seven-year-old Tony crossed his arms. Five-year-old Lily looked up at her mother and blinked.

 

“How do you know they are coming?” Lily questioned, looking towards the clock.

 

“Rose said on their last visit that they would be here tonight," Jackie explained before she paused and raised an eyebrow, “Don't you want to see your sister and your nieces and nephews.”

 

“None of the other kids in my class are uncles,” Tony said with an eye roll, “They're older than us too.”

 

“Only Alex and Abby," Pete said gently to his son, “James is the same age as you.”

 

“He talks weird,” Tony huffed, “He doesn't like to play games.”

 

Jackie sighed and shook her head, looking at Pete she shrugged and said, “Well we hope they'll get along better when they are older.”

 

Pete smiled and put an arm around her as they sat down on a sofa. He chuckled warmly and kissed Jackie’s cheek once again.

 

“They will be when they are older. Our grand kids are just more mature,” he pointed out with a smile. “Not surprising when you look at their father.”

 

“They aren't more mature, they are just more mentally advanced,” Jackie corrected with a raised eyebrow. Jackie chuckled and looked toward the front door, “Remember when Alex made a mess of the kitchen on their last visit. Not more mature, just look at their father he acts like he is nine instead of 900.”

 

The sound of the TARDIS materializing caught their attention and Jackie eagerly jumped up to rush outside. Smiling, she watched the door swing open and her eldest child step out.

Leaning forward, Jackie wrapped Rose up in a tight hug as the rest of the family joined them outside. Releasing Rose, Jackie smiled as Tony and Lily ran up to their sister before she turned back to the TARDIS. Grinning, Jackie held back a happy cheer as her grandchildren stepped out with their father, except for baby Diana of course who was being carried by her father.

 

“Hello Jackie,” the greeted with a nod and a smile, “Pete.”

 

“Hello Doctor,” Jackie replied warmly before dropping low enough to hug her grandchildren.

 

“Happy Christmas Grandmum,” Sammy said as Jackie held him in a tight hug with the Teddy of TARDIS.

 

James stepped up to accept his hug with a small smile, but he stepped back next to his father fairly quickly. Standing up, Jackie plucked Diana from the Doctor's arms, cooing to the little Time Lady. Pete smiled and kissed Rose's forehead

 

“Let's go inside, dinner is waiting.” Pete suggested quickly.

 

Nodding, Jackie turned back to the house and moved inside with Diana quickly. The Doctor sighed as his in-laws and children vanished inside the house, but he smiled when a hand slipped into his.

 

Smiling, he turned to Rose and softly said, “Happy Christmas.”

 

“Come on we don't want dinner getting cold,” Rose told him with a wide smile as she squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the house.

 

“No, we don't want that,” he agreed with a small nod.

 

“Thank you Doctor,” Rose whispered as they crossed the threshold and he all but melted at her smile.

  
“Of course,” he told her gently, leaning over to kiss her quickly before Jackie directed everyone to their seats.

 

Dinner was a happy blur of conversations of what everyone had been up to and the sharing of family stories amongst a family that only saw one other when the little Time Lords and their father could open a doorway. Rose smiled as the Doctor covered her hand in his on top of the dinner table when they were finished. Giving her husband a quick kiss, Rose stood up and helped her mother clear the dishes since she had given the servants the day off.

 

“Can we open gifts now?” Tony asked his father who chuckled.

 

“When your mother and big sister come back from cleaning up.” Tony sighed and Pete gently reminded him, “Naughty children can still get coal.”

 

A look of terror crossed the seven-year old's face and he straightened up with a smile. Hiding a smirk behind his hand, the Doctor looked over at his own children who looked ready to laugh too. Catching James' eye, the Doctor winked and his own seven-year-old smiled. They were distracted by Jackie's loud shout:

 

“Alright you'd better get in here if you want to open up the presents.”

 

Pete and the Doctor both remained still all the children moved from their seats at rapid speed, heading for the tree. Pete looked over at the Doctor a moment later as his son-in-law lifted Diana from her high chair.

 

“Nice to know that despite their IQs they can still get excited over Christmas,” Pete observed.

 

Smiling, the Doctor nodded and adjusted Diana in his arms as he said, “They are half human and you lot love your holidays.”


	3. Future’s Future

Human Holidays

by Lumendea

Chapter Three: Future’s Future

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

………………………………..

 

There was a heavy blanket of white untouched snow over the surface of Earth with no one in sight. It was tranquil and silent with only a few little twitters of a distant bird to disrupt the scene. A few nearby trees were slumping under the weight, but the country side was at peace. A moment later, a loud whirling noise filled the air and a tall police public call box appeared as a vivid spot of blue amongst the white snow. The whirl of wind that had come with the strange box quieted and the world still again, but only a moment before the strange sound echoed across the snowy plain once more. A roman column appeared to the right of the police call box before shimmering for a moment leaving a large snow-covered tree in its place. The noise echoed in the landscape again as a large smooth green pyramid materialized before it too turned into a snow-covered tree.

 

Then a tall brown haired man with bright blue eyes stepped out from behind the first tree, pulling on a leather bomber coat. His eyes landed on the police public call box before turning to look at the tree he had stepped out of. He shook his head and looked over at the other tree as a younger man with dark blond hair and brown eyes stepped out. They grinned at each other before moving toward each other, leaving footprints in the snow to quickly embrace.

 

“How are you Jamescartyerlev?” The brown haired man questioned as he pulled out of the embrace to study the other. “Looks like your TARDIS is doing alright.”

 

“The chamaeleon circuit is working if that’s what you mean Alexandershanete,” he answered with a laugh. James glanced at the Doctor's TARDIS and shook his head fondly. “I'm fine. I dropped off the kids traveling with me before coming.”

 

Alex grinned and teased, “Ah not ready to have them meet Dad and Mum?”

 

James raised an eyebrow and looked over at his brother's TARDIS and pointed out, “I don't see any of your companions here.”

 

“Actually I'm not traveling with anyone right now,” Alex explained with a shrug. “Might stick around Earth for a bit after we celebrate.”

 

They stopped talking as another TARDIS materialized a few meters away in the form of a harp before it turned into a tree too.

 

“There is going to be a forest here soon," James observed, “Once everyone is here that is.”

 

“Yeah, we have too many siblings,” James agreed with a nod.

 

James shrugged and looked over at the new TARDIS. A woman in a tweed coat with a long scarf stepped out. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes quickly landed on her brothers. Grinning, she moved through the snow toward them.

 

“Hello James, Hi Alex,” she greeted happily, hugging Alex first. “You know twins should really see each other more often than this,”

 

“Okay Abigailexiratha, I'll meet you at the Russian Revolution of 1916 once Mum decides that this year's Christmas is over.”

 

The doors of the blue public police box opened and the Doctor leaned out. He grinned as he took in the sight of his children. They couldn’t help but return the infectious affectionate smile.

 

“Come on in then, the others will be here soon enough,” he called to them, gesturing them all inside his own TARDIS.

 

The Doctor stood to the side to let his three eldest enter, hugging them all tightly one at a time. Glancing at the three large trees, he grinned and added, “Looks like your TARDIS are all working.”

 

“Mine's fine Daddy,” Abby replied with a nod before she looked around the control room. “This hasn't changed much.”

 

“No reason to change it,” the Doctor answered with a shrug.

 

The Doctor leaned against the controls and smiled, the light showing the few grey strands in his hair. His children didn't comment on those, but headed deeper into the TARDIS to see their mother, Rose Tyler. The soft hum of the original TARDIS surrounded them, welcoming them all back to their first home. Abby ran a hand over the coral like wall in greeting as she led the way to the kitchen.

 

Rose laughed as her son Alex scooped her up in a hug and off her feet. A moment later, he handed her to James with a deep laugh. She couldn't help but smile at her sons. Abby grinned and slipped by into the kitchen to see what see could do to help. With the whole family coming, things would be crazy. Their family had been celebrating their mother favorite human holiday for nearly one hundred years now and it got crazier and weirder every year. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that her brothers had let their mother down and moved in for her own welcome.

 

Sighing happily, Rose hugged her eldest daughter with a smile until a timer went off. Dashing back to the stove, she shouted back to her children, “Why don't you go help your father set up the tree. We can decorate it while dinner finishes”

 

“What are we having tonight?” Another female voice questioned from the doorway.

 

They glanced over to see a shorter woman with shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. She hugged her mother and siblings quickly before moving toward the stove. Diana grinned at her mother as she made a reach for one of the pots.

 

“Don't you dare Diana,” Rose cautioned quickly through her smile. “You and your oral fixation." She sighed and shook her head, “You are just like your father.”

 

Diana raised her eyebrows and huffed, “No I'm not,” she paused and glanced at the three oldest, “They are the most like Dad.”

 

“So we didn't settle down and have kids at the age of 92,” Abby replied with an eye roll. “I'm not having kids until I'm at least 500, if then.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Rose cut in suddenly with a beaming smile, “Where are my little darlings?”  


“Mathelow is with Dad in the control room, hopefully Natalievazon and Kyleticarvin are still with them.”

 

Shaking her head, Rose smiled and looked at all of them, “Okay Diana and James, you find my grandchildren. I don't want them getting lost in the TARDIS. Alex and Abby please go and get the tree ready to decorate.”

 

Nodding, her children vanished and Rose smiled. Her eyes moved over the fridge where she had hung up various pictures of her family with magnets in human fashion. There were photos of the twins as infants, several of her and the Doctor, most of them were pictures of all five of her children: Alex, Abby, James, Sam and Diana. Her current favorite was of Diana's two half Tervictic children with their father Mathelow. They both had Tervictic platinum blond hair and violet eyes, but thankfully they both had Time Lord senses and could bond with a TARDIS.

 

Another knock on the doorframe made her look up. Her husband was leaning against the frame with a nervous smile.

 

“What is it?” Rose asked with a sigh, bracing herself for the worst.

 

“Happy Christmas Rose,” he told her softly.

 

She smiled and stepped up to him, giving him a quick kiss before saying, “Happy Christmas Doctor, now what is it?”

 

“Well . . . you remember our first Christmas together- no wait scratch that, our first Christmas was 1869, okay second Christmas together.”

 

“Hard to forget,” Rose said, taking his hand, “So what does that have to do with anything?"

 

The Doctor paused and glanced into the next room down the hall where his children and grandchildren were decorating the tree. He grimanced slightly and watched them for a moment.

 

“Well apparently Samatmaha ran into some trouble at the Battle of the Little Bighorn,” he explained carefully, “He's regenerated.”

 

Rose took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. It wasn’t every day that a mother was informed that her son had estenially died, but she recovered quickly.

 

“Well he’s alright then?”  


“Yeah he’s in the console room,” the Doctor told her before pouting. “He’s ginger Rose, ginger.”

 

“I’m sure your day will come,” Rose offered him with a warm smile. “Well I’ve been warned, go get him. I suppose that’s just Christmas with our family.”

 

The Doctor grinned and nodded, calling back as he left the kitchen, “And it is just marvelous.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My new book is now available! Check out The Iron Gate by J.M. Briggs.


End file.
